Phobos Lover
by Silver Wolf Girl 10
Summary: Phobos meets someone who finds a special place in his evil heart CHAPTER 2 NOW UP ALONG WITH A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT CHAPTER 1
1. The Meeting

Phobos' Lover

"My dear we aren't allowed over there that's the good kings garden" said a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Momma look at that flower, that flower is very pretty," said a very small girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Yes dear I know the flowers are pretty but we are common folk not royal we don't belong there," said the woman to the child.

When she turned around the child was nowhere to be found.

In the garden within the rose section a boy with pale blonde hair was using his magic to help his black roses grow even faster.

When he saw a movement from the corner of his eye.

He whipped his head around to find a small-frightened girl, standing behind a giant bush of roses, trying to conceal herself.

"WHO ARE YOU" shouted the young Phobos.

"My name is Lily Sentaria my lord Phobos and I am sorry for my intrusion," said the young girl with red hair.

"Oh, I am so sorry my... oh my you are so beautiful," said Phobos.

"My lord if you would please escort me out as I have lost my way and need to find my mother." asked the young girl.

"Of course my dear if I may inquire I might bring your family to work here in the palace and you could stay here with... I mean with all of your family?" asked Phobos.

"That would depend on my mother she is the only one I live with my Lord" said Lily

_Interesting I can keep her here with me with minimal work loss excellent,_ thought the young lord.

"My dear if you would please show me where you live I am sure your mother will be most worried." he asked

"Of course my Lord if it pleases you" she said simply.

When they reached the small cottage the mother rushed out and hugged her daughter not even noticing Prince Phobos.

"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN, WHERE DID YOU GO, ARE YOU HURT, WHO DID YOU MEET, DID ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU" shouted the mother at the top of her lungs.

"Mom um I want you to meet Prince Phobos he found me and brought me home safely and he wants to ask you something," said Lily in a hushed tone.

"My lord my up most apologies for mine and my daughters behavior" the mother said in a rushed voice while going into a low bow.

"It is quite alright my lady but I was wondering if you would accept my invitation of work in the palace we have better living conditions and your daughter would be well looked after."

The mother could barely separate her words.

"OH THANK YOU MY LORD THANK YOU WE WILL AT YOUR COMMAND" she almost yelled.

"Then you may pack and leave at once and your quarters will be ready as soon as you arrive." Phobos said simply.


	2. Seperation

**Phobos' Lover**

The very next day two guards came to pick up Lily and her mother Trista's few belongings. They walked for a few minutes and soon they found themselves at the gates of the Palace. Though the king was very upset with his son but then he saw his guests coming toward the gate and couldn't believe the beauty of the girls mother. As the kings previous wife had died, in giving birth to their son Phobos, he was looking for another queen and mother for his son. "Hello my lord Orochimaru" said Trista breaking the king out of his thoughts. She was in a low bow as was her daughter. "You may rise my dear... I'm sorry I haven't learned your name." he said turning so he didn't show his blush. "Trista my lord." she said simply coming out of the bow taking her bags respectfully from the guards. "Trista, that is a very nice name. My great grandmother was named Trista." he spoke slowly making sure that he got it right. "That is... nice my lord." she said a little embarassed. "Please call me Maru." said the king. "Yes, my lor.. Maru." Trista said this a little akwardly why was the king letting her call him his name? It just wasn't formal! "Let me take you to your quarters, we have two set up, so if you want your daughter too be with the other children of the castle then she has her own room in that wing." said Maru. "If you don't mind Maru, my daughter Lily and I will talk about it in my room," said Trista quietly. "I don't mind at all Trista." Maru said this carefully so as not to alarm her. Later in Trista's room "Lily I'm not sure about this seperate quarters issue," she had been unpacking for about fifteen minutes and had chosen her words carefully so as not to offend her young daughter. "Mom I really don't have a problem with it but I really want to see Prince Phobos again." Lily said the last part so quietly that her mother didn't hear her. "Well alright but I want to see you at meals and before curfue." Trista said in a firm voice. "Alright mamma but just don't be very overprotective ok." Lily said not as firm as her mother but almost. "Alright but only for you."


End file.
